This invention relates to an information appliance and, more particularly, to a portable information card holding mechanism and method used in a portable information appliance to prevent the theft of a personal computer card (PC card) inserted into a slot of the appliance. The invention relates further to an information appliance that uses this card holding mechanism.
Though a portable information appliance such as a notebook-type personal computer is such that theft of the computer itself can be prevented by a lock device connected to the case, a PC card serving as a peripheral device is merely inserted into a card insertion opening of the case through a card slot in compliance with the PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card Interface Association) standards. As a consequence, the PC card accommodated within the card insertion opening can readily be extracted by anyone. In order to deal with this situation, the specification of Japanese Patent Kokai Publication (Laid-Open) JP-A-11-6889 discloses an arrangement in which a PC card insertion port is operatively associated with the turning of a lock mechanism on the main body of the apparatus so as to be closed by a theft prevention cover.
The following problem has been encountered in the course of investigations toward the present invention. Though this prior-art device for preventing theft of a PC card makes it possible to prevent the theft of a PC card that has been inserted into a slot, the lock mechanism can be operated even if a PC card has not been inserted. If the lock mechanism has already been locked before a PC card is inserted into the slot, therefore, the mechanism must be unlocked in order for the card to be inserted.
According to a second aspect, there is provided a method of holding a portable information card according to the present invention. The method comprises the steps of: rendering movable a release support member, which is operatively associated with a portable information card, when the portable information card has been inserted from an opening; thrusting a release member forward in operative association with the release support member; thrusting an internally accommodated projecting portion outwardly by the release member and turning it when it emerges to the exterior, the projecting portion being freely slidably attached to a distal end of the release member and having one end provided with a first locking portion; sliding and securing the projecting port ion when it becomes parallel to the opening to thereby close the opening; and effecting locking by engaging the first locking portion and a second locking portion which opposes the first locking portion.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mechanism for holding a portable information card, comprising:
a lever member operating in association with a portable information card when the portable information card is inserted into a card insertion opening;
an arm member being thrust forward in operative association with the lever member;
a projecting member freely slidably attached to a distal end of the arm member and having one end provided with a first locking portion, the projecting portion being thrust outwardly from the holding mechanism in association with the arm member, the projecting portion being configured capable of being fully extracted to be for sliding to be secured when becoming parallel to the opening to thereby close the opening;
an accommodating recess for accommodating the release member and the projecting member; and
a locking mechanism that effects locking by engaging the first locking portion and a second locking portion which opposes the first locking portion at the parallel state.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mechanism for holding a portable information card comprising:
means for rendering movable a release support member, which is operatively associated with a portable information card, when the portable information card has been inserted from an opening;
means for thrusting a release member forward in operative association with the release support member;
means for thrusting an internally accommodated projecting portion outwardly by the release member and turning it when it emerges to the exterior, the projecting portion being freely slidably disposed at a distal end of the release member and having one end provided with a first locking portion;
means for sliding and securing the projecting portion when it becomes parallel to the opening to thereby close the opening; and
means for effecting locking between the first locking portion and a second locking portion disposed on the mechanism.
The mechanism further comprises:
means for generating an alarm upon extraction of the portable information card at a closed state of the projecting portion for the opening.
The alarm comprises an alarm signal either directly or indirectly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism and method for holding a portable information card, as well as a portable information appliance which uses the mechanism, in which theft of a portable information card such as a PC card can be prevented while, at the same time, it is so arranged that the lock mechanism always operates in operative association with insert ion of a PC card.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mechanism holding a portable information card, comprising: a release support member operating in association with a portable information card when the portable information card is inserted into a card insertion opening; a release member being thrust forward in operative association with the release support member; a projecting portion freely slidably attached to a distal end of the release member and having one end provided with a first locking portion, the projecting portion being thrust outwardly from the holding mechanism by the release member, the projecting portion being configured capable of being turned upon emerging to the exterior, and then being slid and secured when becoming parallel to the opening to thereby close the opening; an accommodating recess for accommodating the release member and the projecting portion; and a locking mechanism portion effecting locking by engaging the first locking portion and a second locking portion which opposes the first locking portion.
In a preferred embodiment, the mechanism further comprises an alarm detector, which is provided at a position where the projecting portion opposes the opening, to be actuated if the portable information card is extracted when the projecting portion has closed the opening; an alarm circuit detecting actuation of the alarm detector and generating an alarm signal; and an alerting device outputting an alert in response to the alarm signal. The release member and the projecting member are accommodated within the accommodating recess when the portable information card has not been inserted. The release support member thrusts the release member forward by the lever principle. Further, the locking mechanism portion may be of electronic locking type.
An information appliance in accordance with the present invention uses a mechanism for holding a portable information card, the mechanism comprising: a release support member for operating in association with a portable information card when the portable information card is inserted into a card insert ion opening; a release member for being thrust forward in operative association with the release support member; a projecting portion freely slidably attached to a distal end of the release member and having one end provided with a first locking portion, the projecting portion being thrust outwardly from the mechanism by the release member and being turned upon emerging to the exterior, the projecting portion then being slid and secured when becoming parallel to the opening to thereby close the opening; an accommodating recess for accommodating the release member and the projecting portion; and a locking mechanism portion for effecting locking by engaging the first locking portion and a second locking portion which opposes the first locking portion.
Further, an information appliance in accordance with the present invention uses a mechanism for holding a portable information card, the mechanism comprising: a release support member for operating in association with a portable information card when the portable information card is inserted into a card insertion opening; a release member for being thrust forward in operative association with the release support member; a projecting portion freely slidably attached to a distal end of the release member and having one end provided with a first locking portion, the projecting portion being thrust outwardly from the mechanism by the release member and being turned upon emerging to the exterior, the projecting portion then being slid and secured when becoming parallel to the opening to thereby close the opening; an accommodating recess for accommodating the release member and the projecting portion; a locking mechanism portion for effecting locking by connecting the first locking portion and a second locking portion which opposes the first locking portion; alarm detection means, which is provided at a position where the projecting port ion opposes the opening, for being actuated if the portable information card is extracted when the projecting portion has closed the opening; an alarm circuit for detecting actuation of the alarm detection means and generating an alarm signal; and alerting means for outputting an alert in response to the alarm signal.
In a preferred embodiment, the method further comprises the steps of: actuating an alarm detector if the portable information card is extracted at a closed state of the projecting portion for the opening; detecting actuation and generating an alarm signal; and outputting an alert in response to the generated alarm signal.
In accordance with the present invention, a PC card, which is one type of portable information card, is inserted into a plastic frame which forms a PC card slot and which is mounted in a portable information appliance. When the PC card is inserted, a side arm is thrust forward in operative association with the insertion of the card. One end of the arm serves as an obstruction which prevents unauthorized extraction of the PC card. The other end of the arm is provided with a locking mechanism that is secured at a locking position. As a result, the locking mechanism is always actuated in operative association with insertion of the PC card. This makes it possible to effectively prevent theft of the PC card and to improve ease of operation.